Standing At The Beginning
by SpaceGay
Summary: The Lying Detective killed me and i wanted to write what i thought should have happened during that episode . . .


John walked away hesitantly, what if Sherlock took drugs with him gone? It was only twenty minutes, he shouldn't worry. He pushed the though away, but something inside of him was begging him to stay.

The moan text alert went off. The moan lingered in the silence and John glanced at the phone.

"John weren't you leaving . . .?" Sherlock asked hesitation in his voice. He wanted to talk with John again like they used, like old times.

John marched back in, his jealousy bubbling to the surface.

"Your still texting her! The woman!" John couldn't believe this! Sherlock was still lying to him.

"Technically she's the one texting me, I never respond." Sherlock said. Just like old times he thought.

John scowled and huffed angrily as he sat down in his chair.

"He lied John." Mary said.

"I know." John responded.

"Know what?" Sherlock asked.

John thought for a moment. Should he tell him the truth? It might break him if he did that.

"I know it's your birthday." He said with a smug smile. "All this time I never knew when your birthday was and now I do." he said.

Sherlock chuckled slightly but felt hurt by this. He knew about Mary, he knew that John could still see her, but still these secrets. The detective couldn't understand why John was still hiding from him.

"He's lying." Mary repeated.

John sighed and turned to Mary, an image in his mind. "I know and so did i." John confessed. He stood up and met Mary where she stood.

Sherlock looked at where john was addressing with supportive ears. He knew this would be important.

"Mary I lied to you. I cheated on you. It was only texts but I'm not proud of it . . ." Mary smiled slightly but did not look surprised. "I'm sorry that I'm not the man you thought I was. . . you wanted to be so much . . . but I'm only human" John said.

The image of Mary put a hand on his shoulder as John began to cry. John looked up into his wife's eyes.

"I know John." She glanced at Sherlock and stepped away from John. "Now get out there and find him! Find the man I always saw." She said.

John smiled tearily as she disappeared, a smile on her face. The weight on his chest was suddenly much lighter, he had just released weeks of pent up emotions in one burst. He let go of the things he couldn't say before.

John knew this was good bye and he started crying, a flood of tears that would not stop falling.

Sherlock stood up, he wanted to reach out and tell John that it would be okay . . . but he remembered the last time he'd tried that, and he was scared that John would push him away again. John move towards the taller man and Sherlock found himself confronting the man he adored. John cried more loudly and let Sherlock held his neck and stroked down his arm in comfort.

"It's okay John." Sherlock said quietly.

"it's not okay!" John said.

Sherlock smiled sadly and held John closer. "It is what it is." he said.

John was just happy to be held by caring arms. He felt Sherlock lean his head on John's and knew that he was hurting too. John couldn't remember the last time he'd been held like this . . . his wedding he supposed, but even then, he was still thinking of Sherlock as he had danced with his bride. Warmth swept through the smaller man and he never wanted Sherlock to let go of him.

John stopped crying and looked at Sherlock, reality returning to him. "I should go. I need to get Rosie." John said slightly embarrassed and very reluctantly.

Sherlock nodded. He smiled sadly "okay." he said.

John pulled away but noticed that his hand was intertwined.

John looked down at their fingers laced together, like it was meant to be. Two heartbeats increased.

The moan text alert went off again. It lingered longer, seconds feeling like minutes.

"Why don't you text her, having someone completes you Sherlock." John said bitterly. He had to let go off the detective.

Silence filled the room again and Sherlock glanced at the phone before looking at John.

"Why would I need anyone else when I have you John?" Sherlock said.

"What?" John asked. He couldn't believe that he was hearing this, after all this time Sherlock still wanted him.

"John Watson you know exactly what is said and you can deduce what I mean." Sherlock said with a smile on his face. He took a deep breath, his heart was open and it was either going to lock shut or explode . . .

Johns mind whirred every thought, every image, everything! It was Sherlock! It had always been him. Something was awakened inside of John and he knew he had to stay.

John hugged Sherlock and placed his head in the space under Sherlock's neck. Sherlock moved his hands around John's waist and John smiled.

As John looked up and Sherlock looked down, their lips accidently touched. The two men pulled away. They looked into each other eyes, both longing for so much more.

Sherlock's open heart spoke for him, his mind unable to keep up. "John nothing in my life's work compares to you. You are the best case I could ever have." Sherlock said, slightly embarrassed as that wasn't how he imagined his first kiss with John.

"I love you too Sherlock." John said. "I think I always have . . ."

They kissed again, fresh love in their embrace. John ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair as Sherlock moved his down John's body, each delving deeper into each other's bodies.

John pulled away and pulled Sherlock's hands from him. Confusion crossed Sherlock's face, had John changed his mind?

"I really have to pick up Rosie. Sorry." John promised. He laughed at how crazy all of this was. He imagined Mary would be smiling at the two of them.

John took Sherlock's hand and kissed his lips. A thought crossed John's mind.

"Come with me and I'll buy you a birthday cake." John said.

"Why do I need cake?" Sherlock asked.

"Because it's your birthday, it's obligatory." John said.

"I guess a sugar high is a sort of high." Sherlock said.

John kicked him and they laughed. Sherlock grabbed his coat and put it on, the lapels flipped up. John smiled and took Sherlock's hand as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh wait!" Sherlock said.

John looked confused as Sherlock ran back into the flat and grabbed his iconic hat. John laughed.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes. I wear the hat!" Sherlock said with a wink.

John bit his lip and laughed, he could take him right there and then! He shook his head, Rosie! He had to focus on looking after his daughter first.

"We'll bring the cake back to the flat. That way Mrs Hudson and Molly can have some." John said as they got into John's car.

"What did I ever do without my blogger?" Sherlock asked.

"Nearly die several times." John said. "Now let's go get our daughter." He said.

Sherlock smiled 'our daughter' he thought to himself. He liked the sound of that.


End file.
